Temps mort
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Harry, impuissant, voit sa vie éclater en morceaux. Drago, inquiet, voit sa vie se refermer sur elle-même. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous! Celui-là, il est pas marrant, mais il est dédicacé à Kiko, Tama-abi, emeline, incitatus et Flore Jade. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire une suite. Ca prend du temps. Moi, du temps, j'en ai trop peu, hélas. **

**Enjoy**

OoO

"Vous êtes séropositif."

Dans le cabinet du Docteur Stanford, tout est calme. Même mon sang, désormais vicié, l'est aussi. J'étais venu passer une visite médicale obligatoire à Sainte Mangouste pour me faire entrer dans le corps des Officiers Supérieurs sur ordre de mon capitaine d'unité de la Brigade des Aurors.

La pendule derrière lui suit son mouvement, son balancier de cuivre se balance avec une régularité presque aussi paisible que l'air qui va et vient dans mes poumons sales.

"Hum hum."

Il me rappelle que je suis encore vivant. C'est vrai. Je braque mon regard sur ce petit docteur atteint de calvitie et de professionnalisme asceptisé. Ses yeux me fixent en tremblant un peu, signe qu'il attend que j'explose.

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'exploser maintenant. J'ai tout mon temps.

"Vous savez, au stade où en est la maladie, vous en avez pour encore quelques années. Peut-être cinq ans, dix, si vous vous astreignez à un régime de vie plus _sain_..."

La pendule se râcle la gorge derrière lui: il est dix heures du matin. Dans ma vie, désormais, les minutes et les heures devront s'inverser, et couler à l'envers. Ca risque d'être un peu délicat.

OoO

"Eh, Malefoy!"

Le blond se retourna. Sa femme était d'une vulgarité inacceptable, et ce depuis leur première nuit de noce. Il avait supporté cette nature rustre avec patience, du moment qu'elle ne se manifestait pas à l'extérieur du Manoir. Malefoy prenait soin de son image, et il aurait pu répudier son épouse, si cette dernière n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de restreindre ses sorties hors de la propriété.

Depuis deux ans, il méditait chaque jour un peu plus sur la valeur d'un Sang Pur. Parfois, il serrait les dents en arrivant à la conclusion suivante: sa femme était aussi Pure de Sang qu'elle était grossière et insipide de coeur, et il se reprenait en se disant qu'au moins, elle n'intervenait pas dans ses affaires.

"MALEFOY!"

Elle avait une voix rageuse et tonitruante, abjecte à l'oreille affûtée de son mari. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle marchait sur lui en faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le dallage de marbre du Salon Privé. Elle avait l'air impétueux.

"T'as pas reglé le traiteur pour dimanche! Tu crois que je vais le faire, p'tet?"

C'était donc cela, la cause de cette agitation importune. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin qu'il regrettait d'avoir eu l'honneur de convoler avec une des descendantes les plus directes de Serpentard (cela étant, elle était une petite petite petite petite petite petite nièce, au deuxième degré, ou quelque chose dans ce genre).

La pendule sonna dans une pièce atenante: un son glauque, pareil aux glas qui sonnaient dans les campagnes arides d'Espagne il y a longtemps.

"Il est dix heures du matin, _coco_! J'dois aller chez Millicent! J'veux qu'ça soit fait quand je rentrerai!"

Il serra les lèvres, et inspira un grand coup. Son épouse resta plantée d'une manière ridicule devant lui en attendant qu'il réponde. Il lui jeta un regard glaçial et sa voix se durcit:

"Ne t'avise pas de flâner du côté du Chemin de Traverse."

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça."

Elle fit volte face et se rua hors de la pièce. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte d'entrée. Malefoy appella un elfe de maison et lui demanda de la suivre discrètement. Si elle devait désobéir à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné, l'elfe devrait l'avertir immédiatement. Il enfila son manteau, passa son écharpe autour du cou, et transplana jusque chez ce fameux traiteur.

OoO

Des fois, je me dis "Tu meurs dans dix secondes.". Je compte les secondes, et je suis encore vivant. Ronald m'a apporté la lettre de refus d'intégration dans la Brigade. Il avait l'air embarrassé. Je devrai m'y faire, à ça, à ce genre de regards. Pour le moment, je prends cela comme une curiosité: avant, j'étais l'orphelin. On m'adressait des sourires compatissants. On se tordait les lèvres avec une gêne ostensible, mais paternaliste.

Les maladies vénériennes ont encore un parfum de sali. Les gens n'aiment pas ce qui est sale. Ils baisseront les yeux pour ne pas attraper ma maladie par aucun contact que ce soit. Certains seront plus francs: ils ne chercheront pas à me rassurer: ils vont me dire qu'avec tous les déboires dans lesquels j'ai plongé depuis la fin de la Guerre, cette maladie me foutra un peu de plomb dans le crâne.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un pied dans la tombe, je suis le condamné, le contaminé. Les regards n'ont plus la même nuance de malaise. Ils sont plus criants, quelque part: ils crient que je l'ai bien mérité, que je vais leur transmettre ma maladie si je les touche, qu'ils n'espèrent plus coucher avec moi comme par le passé.

Oui, tout ça, toutes ces conneries, c'est du passé.

Ginny est passée me voir: elle m'a montré les photos de ses enfants. Je me suis retenu de lui dire qu'ils allaient mourir de toute façon. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses enfants, ils ne me voyaient plus. Hermione a insisté pour rentrer plus tôt d'Oran. Elle a décalé le sommet avec la Société des Chamanes Maghrebins pour venir me traîner au cinéma avec elle. Bien entendu, la Premier Ministre et le Survivant ensemble au cinéma, j'ai encore eu droit à la première page. Les paparazzis ne quittent pas mon quartier. Ils attendent que j'ouvre les rideaux de mon appartement.

Ils peuvent toujours crever.

Ah, mais j'oublie que je vais mourir avant eux. Sauf s'ils se font assassiner par leurs femmes avant. Ou qu'ils tombent dans une bouche d'égoût non sécurisée. Ou qu'ils décident de se suicider.

Je ne vais pas me suicider. Je compte les minutes. Les chiffres passent sur mes lèvres, et s'envolent. Ils s'enfuient, et ne reviennent pas. D'autres décollent, et mes lèvres ne se ferment presque jamais. Je compte en silence. Ma voix ne résonne pas, mes yeux restent sereins, mes jours sont comptés, mes nuits sont oubliées, mes espoirs, je n'en ai plus.

Seamus est venu me parler d'un auteur moldu. Un bouquin à la main, l'air enjoué. Il me l'a lu, son livre. Moi, je fixai sa montre. L'aiguille vive des secondes tournait sans faute, la grande aiguille se mouvait dans une tranquilité nonchalante. La petite aiguille sautillait à tout petits pas autour du cadran. Seamus me lisait en mimant les voix des personnages. Il riait tout seul quand il trouvait un passage amusant, et il lui arrivait de buter sur un mot.

Les aiguilles ne rient pas, elles ne butent sur rien, elles sont impartiales.

Moi aussi je veux ma dose de soma, je veux mon Meilleur des Mondes.

Cette nuit, à trois heures du matin, j'ai décidé de me l'approprier, ce Meilleur des Mondes. Et dedans, il y aura du soma.

OoO

"T'as vu, Potty et sa pouffe étaient ensemble dans un cinéma moldu!"

Drago sursauta. Il jouait aux échecs avec son ami Blaise Zabini. Sa femme venait de faire irruption dans le Bureau, une pièce réservée au chef de famille, dans laquelle personne d'autre que lui n'était autorisée à entrer, sauf sur décision du pater familias.

La petite horloge héritée de son père sonna onze heures du soir. Un tintement de cloche léger et presque lyrique. Il fixa l'objet pendant un instant, prenant subitement conscience de la vitesse à laquelle la soirée avait défilé sur l'échiquier. Zabini suivit son regard ; son visage s'assombrit. Malefoy était toujours choqué par sa propre subjectivité du Temps qui passait. "Les heures", lui disait-il souvent avec un air emporté "prennent un malin plaisir à s'allonger quand je suis seul avec ma femme. Quand je suis avec toi, elles s'envolent à une vitesse atroce."

Malefoy suivit la grande aiguille tourner autour de son axe à un rythme normal. Le Temps objectif était un tel traître. Il posait sur les fronts les heures oubliées, tiraient les cernes sous la peau des chronophages, et continuait de les toiser avec la même régularité.

"Regarde!"

Elle pointa de son index une photo en première page d'une Hermione Granger prête à masquer la photo de sa main. Potter avait l'air piteux. Il remonta ses yeux lentement, vers sa femme. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il réagisse avec mesquinerie, qu'il critique la conduite de ses deux ennemis d'enfance, qu'il se moque de la tête morne de Potter. Mais il se contenta de dévisager sa femme sans rien dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit ridiculisée.

"T'es vraiment qu'un Veracrasse!" Beugla-t-elle en quittant la pièce en tempête.

Zabini avait la tête tournée vers le feu ronflant. Il avait sur les lèvres une paillette de sourire. Drago s'en aperçut et, déplaçant son fou vers le cavalier de son adversaire, il soupira:

"Je suis un héritier indigne. Aujourd'hui, je m'offusque plus de la conduite de mon épouse que je ne me raille de la conduite de Potter."

Zabini haussa les épaules. Il vit son cavalier piaffer de terreur face au fou si près de lui.

"Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te comporter comme les convenances l'exigent, Drago. Je ne te reconnaîs plus depuis trois ans."

"J'ai fait le serment à mon père que je serai à la hauteur de la réputation de notre lignée, je l'ai fait sur son lit de mort."

Lucius et Narcissa étaient décédés à la suite d'un attentat. Leur engagement compromettant du côté des Mangemorts à la fin de la Guerre leur avait valu quelques inimitiés. Les coupables n'avaient pas été retrouvés.

Blaise déplaça son pion devant son cavalier. Il scruta l'échiquier un instant, et leva les yeux:

"Tu vas la supporter encore longtemps, cette garçe?"

"Aussi longtemps que ma patience me le permettra..." souffla Malefoy.

Sa reine pouvait enfin fondre sur celle de son adversaire. Il ne cilla pas. Blaise fut bouche-bée.

"Je l'avais pas venu venir, celle-là."

"Moi non plus." murmura Drago en perdant son regard gris dans les flammes. Blaise fut certain qu'il ne parlait pas d'une reine d'échiquier.

OoO

De la Félicité en pillules, dans de longues seringues, ou en poudre. Les moldus avaient la solution, en fin de compte. C'est un peu comme avoir un orgasme pendant des heures. La drogue apesantit le corps, et l'âme semble s'en échapper avec une grâce libertine. Je flotte dans mon appartement, ou au dessus du cosmos. Je vole, je vole loin de tout. J'oublie enfin! J'oublie! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux! Je file, libre, dans un morceau de néant, où rien ne dure, où rien n'est important, atemporel, puissant. Je balançe tout par mes fenêtres, je veux vivre!

J'ai l'impression de descendre dans un tourbillon lumineux, de courir vers une porte, je cours, je cours. Quelle sensation extraordinaire! Merlin, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je sais que mon corps tombe en ruine, mais mon esprit veut voler, voler plus haut! Icare, et ses ailes de cire, Icare qui a eu droit à la plus belle chute sur Terre, qui a caressé le soleil de sa main. Il l'a frôlé, il s'est brûlé. Je veux partir loin d'ici, et je sens mes jambes qui volent. Je laisse tout derrière moi! Les douleurs, les doutes, les poses tranquilles, les secondes et les années! Je suis libre!

Des couleurs fusent ici et là, des couleurs en flash, des lumières, des photographes, ils me prennent en photo! Je sais pourquoi. Je vole et je les emmerde tous. J'explose enfin.

OoO

"Monsieur?"

Malefoy était concentré sur la rédaction d'un projet de loi à faire voter par le Parlement. Granger serait obligée d'abolir ses décrets sur les taxes de Sang Pur. Il leva la tête et ses yeux indifférents se posèrent sur un elfe de maison, qui se tortillait sur place.

"Oui?"

"Il y a un de vos détectives qui voudrait s'entretenir avec vous..."

La voix de l'elfe était aigue, et désagréable. Malefoy fit un mouvement incertain de la main:

"Fais le attendre dans le Salon Privé, je te prie."

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un "pop" de la pièce. Malefoy termina sa phrase, jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite horloge de son père: il était trois heures et quart: il pouvait encore terminer son projet avant dix-sept heures, s'il se pressait. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le Salon Privé. Il y vit un homme essoufflé et haletant, qui tripotait nerveusement son chapeau. Dès qu'il le vit, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur:

"Oh, je vous vois enfin! C'est terrible, Monsieur! Terrible! Votre épouse..."

Malefoy croisa les bras. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être munificent:

"Qu'y a-t-il? Encore de nouvelles dettes de jeu?"

L'homme, long et rabougri, secoua négativement la tête, avala sa salive et balbutia:

"Elle... Elle est à Sainte Mangouste! Elle se déplaçait dans Londres grâce à une automobile qu'elle avait louée... Elle a déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vous en parle mais elle se dirigeait vers le Casino Dobinson..."

Drago esquissa un rictus amer et plein de désillusions. Cette femme, elle allait le briser lentement. Le type reprit avec précipitation:

"Elle a renversé quelqu'un! Et pas n'importe qui! Harry Potter! Elle a envoyé Harry Potter à Sainte Mangouste!"

Drago se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait las. Quelle foutue salope avait-il prise pour épouse? Il n'avait exigé d'elle que cette condition sine qua none: elle ne devait pas compromettre la Maison Malefoy en public. Voilà que Potter était impliqué, cela rendrait l'affaire plus scandaleuse encore. Il était sur un projet de loi. S'il était éclaboussé, il allait sans dire qu'il devrait laisser tomber ses ambitions politiques.

"Amenez-moi Potter ici. Il suivra des soins au Manoir. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé."

L'homme hocha la tête.

"Vos désirs sont des ordres."

Le projet ne serait pas fini dans le temps imparti. Foutue conne. Foutu Potter. Foutu quotidien. Chienne de vie.

OoO

Ca fait combien de temps que j'ai les yeux ouverts sans pouvoir comprendre où je me trouve? Depuis combien de temps suis-je allongé? Quand est-ce que je pourrai retourner à mes pillules et mes seringues?

"Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît."

Un elfe de maison souriait, d'un côté du lit. Il passait son doigt sur une blessure refermée superficiellement. Il était fier de servir le célèbre Harry Potter. Pas de pitié dans son regard, pas de gêne. Il ne savait donc pas.

Je me sens lourd, j'ai le coeur pris dans un étau, un étau solide qui le comprime et le tourmente. Ma belle évasion, où s'est-elle enfuie? Je voudrais repartir. Je suis immobile, et je ne peux que cligner des yeux sur une pièce lumineuse. Pas de rideaux devant les fenêtres. Pas de paparazzis, pas d'amis à mon chevet. Mes pillules. Je veux mes pillules. Je veux. Je veux! JE VEUX! C'EST MON DROIT! JE SUIS CONDAMNE!

"Potter, arrête de gémir, c'est déjà difficile à supporter comme ça."

Je reconnaîs cette voix. Elle est autoritaire, rugueuse et teintée d'un peu de gravité. C'est celle d'un type qui souffre. La mienne, quand elle m'échappe, elle chante les mêmes notes. J'essaye de tourner la tête. Merlin que c'est douloureux, que mon corps est lourd! J'en pleurerais.

"Le soin est fini pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur."

L'elfe de maison me sourit. Il claque des doigts et disparaît. Je suis seul avec la voix silencieuse. Même en me forçant à ravaler mes larmes, la douleur est trop forte. Je ne saurai pas qui me galvanise avec une telle rigueur. J'ai envie de hurler tant je voudrais mes pillules et ma poudre, mes seringues et mon oubli.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac. Le temps passe près de moi. Il y a une montre. Je peux presque deviner le mouvement sempiternel des aiguilles. Tic tac tic tac tic tac. Dans dix secondes, je meurs. Un. Deux. Je veux mourir maintenant. Trois. Je voudrais tellement que ça soit possible. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Je me demande si pour une fois, je pourrai me reposer. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Donnez moi une baguette et je saurai quoi faire. J'en meurs d'envie. Dix.

OoO

"Alors?"

Basile garda un oeil scrupuleux sur l'échiquier. Malefoy déplaça distraitement son fou. Blaise réprima un sourire. Le visage de son ami était maculé de nuages sombres.

"Alors il délire, il parle de "pillules", de "seringues", de "poudre". Il hurle souvent, il a l'air de souffrir et pourtant je m'assure en personne du bon déroulement des soins magiques. Il ne devrait pas avoir mal."

Zabini déplaça son pion sur le fou de son adversaire. Il allait gagner, ce soir.

"Je parlais de ta femme, Drago." Ajouta-t-il, fasciné par la façon dont le pion avait massacré le fou.

"Oh." fit Malefoy. Il se rendit compte de la manoeuvre de Basile et haussa un sourcil. La petite horloge sonna dix heures. Personne n'y fit attention.

"Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle faisait préparer les papiers du divorce."

Basile toussa discrètement pour dissimuler son rire. La reine de Malefoy était retournée dans tous les sens entre ses doigts fébriles.

"Finalement, c'est toi qui t'es fait larguer... Mec, c'est pas cool."

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Basile se mura lui aussi dans un profond silence. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois cet air écorché chez son ami. Il savait qu'il était entier, imprévisible, mais jamais d'ordinaire l'aristocrate ne se laissait aller à une mélancolie manifeste, ni à une méditation exacerbée par un air distant. Homme du monde, Drago n'avait jamais les yeux rivés sur une pensée invisible. Il le posait toujours sur une montre ou une horloge pour se plaindre du peu de temps dont il disposait.

La seule fois où il s'était laissé aller avec une telle évidence était au chevet de son père à l'agonie. Trois jours durant, la mort avait hanté le corps du père et les yeux du fils.

"T'as plus besoin de garder Potter, maintenant que ta femme s'apprête à reprendre son nom de jeune fille..." Roucoula Zabini en dévorant des yeux une tour sur une case écartée.

"Je ne le laisserai pas partir tant qu'elle sera encore mon épouse." Trancha soudain la voix de Drago. Il était de nouveau présent, et il allait encore gagner ce soir.

OoO

Je peux enfin parler. Mais je ne parle plus depuis longtemps. A quoi bon parler à tous les visages masqués par la pitié? Ils sont tous pareils, à deux ou trois nuances près. Je suis donc muet. J'écoute doucement les heures grinçer. De temps à autres, un elfe vient me prodiguer des soins. Il me parle du temps qu'il fait dehors, de la politique absurde de la Premier Ministre et de quelques nouvelles du Monde, dont je me fiche éperduêment. Mon monde tourne autour d'un cadran, et j'espère mourir toutes les dix secondes, sans pouvoir parvenir à mes fins.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. Monotone et serein, le temps s'impose à moi. Il me parle des secondes perdues, celles que je ne pourrai plus jamais utiliser pour m'envoler au dessus des cieux. J'en pleure.

Mes pillules. Mes seringues. Ma poudre. Mon foutu virus. Je veux mon soma. Chaque être humain a besoin d'une substance addictive dans sa vie: certains ont besoin d'adrénaline, d'autres de nicotine, d'autres encore de caféine ou de téine, certains veulent de la taurine, d'autres sont dopés à la théobromine... Amphétamines, Alcaloïdes, Cannabinoïdes, hormones, tout est bon pour oublier un instant.

Je ne veux pas oublier qu'un instant, mais tellement plus longtemps qu'un instant. Je veux oublier pour toujours. Pas possible.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. Ca n'a pas de sens. Où est-ce que je vais, comme ça? Je veux pleurer. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne peux pas. Pas possible.

J'ai une idée.

OoO

Drago eut à peine le temps d'être frappé de terreur.

"POTTER! POTTER!" Il secoua le corps inerte du Survivant en haletant, le corps étendu par terre auprès de son lit, des morceaux de verre plantés dans les veines. Le sang suintait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Malefoy paniqua, il sentait son souffle se raccourcir, tandis que les lèvres de son ennemi d'enfance étaient scellées.

"POTTER! REVEILLE-TOI! SUNNY!"

Un elfe de maison apparut, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fut frappé d'horreur devant la scène ensanglantée, d'une violence latente. Drago cria:

"APPELLE UN MEDICOMAGE!"

L'elfe disparut pris dans un émoi affreux. Drago baissa la tête, presque pour la reposer contre sa poitrine. Sa femme l'avait quitté, elle s'était faufilée discrètement entre les médias pour gagner l'Italie. Sûrement un "cadeau" qu'elle lui faisait en restant effaçée. Il gardait Potter auprès de lui sans vraiment désirer le renvoyer. Il était théoriquement hors de danger. Ses belessures avaient cicatrisés, il avait même recouvré l'usage de la parole, selon les dires des elfes de maison.

Alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite - en faisant bien attention de ne pas être remarqué du convalescent -, Potter lui avait-il paru de plus en plus blême? Il avait l'impression d'être le témoin de la décrépitude lente d'un corps. Et curieusement, il pensait souvent aux circonstances de la mort de son père en contemplant ce corps immobile et pâle. Narcissa était morte sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas souffert.

Mais Lucius, pendant trois jours, avait poussé des hurlements insupportables. Son fils se bouchait les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre, mais même les traits de son père trahissaient une agonie des plus atroces.

Potter était muet, même s'il avait crié, lui aussi. Il n'était plus blessé, et pourtant, il était de plus en plus faible. Tenter de se suicider... Que lui était-il passé par la tête? Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point il avait effrayé Drago?

Potter était léger. Il avait perdu du poids. Il avait les joues creuses. Son coeur battait lentement, très lentement. Il semblait perdu au fond de son ventre. Babam. Babam... Babam. Babam...

OoO

"Il est séropositif."

"Vous croyez que cela pourrait expliquer sa tentative de suicide?"

"Ah ça. J'en ai vu, des types comme lui qui voulaient choisir leur mort. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas."

"Il lui reste combien de temps?"

"Avec un accident grave et une tentative de suicide?... Pas grand chose, vous savez."

Il y a des voix autour de moi. Il y a de la lumière. J'ai encore échoué.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

Cette voix! Je la connaîs! Je la connaîs! Elle est plus inquiète que la dernière fois. Où sont mes pillules? Mes seringues? Ma poudre?

"Le plus important pour lui, c'est d'oublier."

Celle-là, elle est ronflante et pleine de pédanterie. Elle m'intéresse pas, elle n'a pas les allures d'un ange. Je tourne ma tête. Mes yeux me font mal. Mes poignets aussi. Ils sont zebrés de cicatrices hideuses. Ils sont attachés par des lanières en cuir. Prisonnier du Temps, de la maladie et du Monde. Je sombre. Je me sens couler avec mon corps.

J'aperçois une tête blonde. Des yeux gris. Ils se penchent sur moi. Ils ont l'air de savoir que je ne leur parlerai pas. On dirait ceux de Malefoy.

OoO

"Il l'a contracté comment, ce virus?"

"D'après toi, _Zabini_?"

La partie d'échec de la semaine était terminée. Une fois encore, Drago avait prouvé sa supériorité intellectuelle en élaborant une stratégie foudroyante. en cinq coups, le roi de Blaise était Mat. Ils discutaient sous le tic tac impassible de la petite horloge du bureau.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il traînait dans des quartiers moldus mal famés. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y allait en dehors du cadre de son travail."

"D'après ce que son médicomage m'a dit, il a déprimé après la Guerre. Il a dû se laisser couler un peu..."

Drago avala sa salive. Une petite erreur dans la vie vous coûtait parfois plus que vous ne vous autoriseriez à imaginer. Il ressentait pour Potter une telle pitié que Zabini le remarqua:

"Tu te souviens quand même de celui que tu haïssais plus que tout au Monde à l'école, n'est-ce pas, _Drago_?"

Malefoy esquissa un sourire fatigué:

"Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce que j'ai vu de lui? Il est fragile comme un nouveau-né, et déjà aussi condamné qu'un vieillard."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas le pouponner?"

Malefoy remarqua que l'horloge de son père s'était arrêtée. Zabini poussa un long soupir et se leva pour se retirer.

OoO

Je sens qu'il est là, même si je ne le vois pas. Malefoy me surveille, il prend soin de moi.

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

**(Fais vite, Snakky, avant de recevoir une grêle de poireaux... Vite, vite vite!) **

**Je sais que vous ne m'avez rien demandé, mais cette-fois-ci, je suis CONTENTE avec ma fin! Pfiou! Merci pour vos reviews, les filles, qui sont toujours gratifiantes. :)**

**Pour Kiko, Shyukira, Eve (^^), Tama-abi, Bapades, et incitatus. **

**Ps: voui, vous pouvez lire en vous disant que je n'ajouterai rien d'autre à cet "OS" (bravo, Snakky...-_-°). Vous pouvez aussi bien aller lire "Richard III", un chef d'oeuvre de démence à mourir de rire...^^'**

**OoO**

Quand on attend, les secondes nous sont d'insupportables Erynies, ces mouches intempestives qui tiquent et taquent, et ne font que vous travestir: vous devenez ces statues de bronze qui attendent un je-ne-sais-quoi pour se ratatiner et s'étirer enfin. Vous n'êtes plus humain quand vous attendez, vous devenez quelque chose.

Quelque chose plus près de Dieu que n'importe quel diacre ou martyr. Quelque chose de plus inanimé que les pierres qui se polissent avec les assauts saisonniers des pluies et des marées.

Je suis dans la rue, j'attends le verdict. Mon oeil agité se pose sur chaque montre qui passe devant moi; et je suis mortifié de constater à quel point les êtres de ma civilisation sont accrochés au temps. Il fait le tour de leurs poignets, il s'amuse de leur inattention momentanée, et il continue de ronfler, inlassable.

Tic tac sur cette vieille qui doit préparer son poulet rôti ce midi, tic tac sur ce jeune garçon qui attend sa copine pour la culbuter dans un hotel sordide, tic tac sur cette maman qui court après ses gamins, tic tac sur cet employé de banque qui se dépêche vers son lieu de travail, tic tac sur cette petite fille qui me gronde du regard, qui s'enfuit pour aller retrouver sa librairie, tic tac enfin, sur ce garçon de café qui sort les poubelles en se pressant de retourner auprès de sa clientèle ivrogne.

Moi, je fais les cent pas.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

Potter est en haut, avec son medicomage, qu'il a tenu à rencontrer hors des murs de Sainte Mangouste. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui, alors qu'on me soupçonne déjà de l'avoir enlevé, que les journaux s'arrachent les scoops concernant les indices liés à sa disparition soudaine.

Ils ont interrogé la Premier Ministre, Granger, qui m'a paru très fine: elle a simplement déclaré qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner un enlèvement avec un homme qui avait Survécu à quelques _désagréments_ du même ordre.

Son meilleur ami, Weasel, a été moins élégant: il a dit que son ami était un être humain, et que les êtres humains sont fondamentalement susceptibles de désirer un peu de sérénité de temps à autres.

Six mois qu'il vit chez moi, qu'il se terre dans son lit en tapant ses oreillers, en hurlant qu'il veut ses "seringues" et autres divaguations douteuses. Je me suis renseigné en me rendant, moi, dans une bibliothèque moldue. "seringue": nom féminin, instrument servant à injecter ou à prélever du liquide dans les tissus, formé d'un piston et d'un corps de pompemuni d'un embout où l'on adapte une aiguille.

J'ai demandé discrètement à une ado moldue si une seringue était dangereuse pour la santé. Elle était assise à une table et avait sur les oreilles ces fils en plastique étranges que tous les moldus, hormis les moldus âgés, portent en ce moment. Elle m'a jeté un de ces regards. J'avais l'impression d'être un Pitiponk en Détresse.

J'ai demandé à un homme un peu plus âgé que moi. Il ne portait pas ces fils, il a entendu ma question, il a haussé un sourcil. Il a tourné les talons et j'étais de nouveau seul et perplexe. J'ai alors demandé à la bibliothécaire, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aimable, qui m'a répondu que les seringues n'étaient que des instruments. Seule leur utilisation par des personnes non assermentées pouvait être dangereuse pour la santé.

Je ne savais que penser.

Elle m'a donné l'adresse d'un "toubib". Un médicomage pour moldu, qui m'a répondu en fronçant les sourcils que seuls les personnes de "milieu médical" pouvait utiliser les seringues, et qu'il fallait une "prescription", et qu'il fallait vérifier que tout se déroulait dans la "légalité". Très enrichissant.

Finalement, c'est un gosse morbide, planqué derrière les poubelles de son école, qui m'a révélé le côté obscur de la seringue.

...

"Drogue": nom féminin, sens numéro un: substance qui modifie l'état de conscience, stupéfiant. Drogue douce: qui a des effets mineurs sur l'organisme. Drogue dure: qui engendre un état de dépendance. Sens numéro deux: archaïque, médicament.

Les moldus... Qu'était-ce donc que ce charabia? Ce môme m'avait bien dit qu'il s'en servait pour les _drogues_. Il parlait de "médicaments"? Les "toubibs" utilisaient les seringues pour injecter des "médicaments" dans les tissus de leurs patients? "Etat de dépendance". Les médicaments moldus rendaient-ils dépendants? A quoi bon en prendre, alors, s'ils étaient aussi vicieusement conçus?

Je devinais donc ce qui faisait de Potter une bête humaine. Il était maigre, les elfes le nourrissaient pendant qu'il dormait, lui faisaient boire du "Moribond-dos" qui - lui - ne rendait pas le corps dépendant, il était toujours éveillé, ou presque. Je m'asseyais toujours sur mon fauteuil en vis-à-vis de son lit pour lui raconter un conte de Beedle le Barde quand les elfes me suppliaient de les aider.

Il passait son temps à fixer la montre, le seul objet qu'il n'ait pas envoyé par terre, sur sa table de nuit. Il la fixait comme un fou. Il était fou. Il tremblait de partout. Moi, je lisais autant pour me rassurer que pour l'endormir: je prenais mon temps et je soulevais les mots de mon vieux livre avec douceur, avec gravité, et je les faisais jouer langoureusement. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir. Je laissais les elfes accourir vers lui pour profiter du peu de temps dont ils disposaient afin de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Je me prenais la tête entre les mains et malgré l'agitation silencieuse autour de moi, je ne pouvais voir que les minutes défiler au rythme monstrueux des aiguilles.

Potter délirait presque tous les jours: il me demanadait des nouvelles de Ginny, sa petite amie. Je lui répondais qu'elle n'était plus que son ex, maintenant. Qu'elle s'était mariée à ce crétin de Collins et qu'elle lui avait pondu trois descendants plus roux les uns que les autres.

Ca le faisait rire. Dans ce rire, je reconnaissais parfois l'impossible communication, et parfois, je me lassais de cet état d'être: je lui inventais alors une conscience. Il détruisais mon château de cartes en me hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas se battre, qu'il avait trop peur.

Je suis souvent resté immobile en attendant une autre crise de démence, un autre sujet de délire. Ces derniers temps, toutefois, il s'est mis à pleurer et je me suis penché à chaque fois sur lui pour le serrer très fort dans mes bras. J'avais un jour cédé à la tentation de le faire taire avec cette méthode et j'ai été sidéré de voir Potter ravaler ses larmes et poser sa tête comme s'il câlinait sa mère.

Potter se défequait dessus. Les elfes n'ont jamais rechigné à sourire en lui lavant le derrière. Je détournais le regard et mes yeux comme deux aimants se posaient invariablement sur la petite montre. Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

J'étais pourtant plus vieux, plus éreinté, plus docile. J'aurais dû pouvoir supporter cet aspect de la faiblesse de Potter.

Six mois, donc, qu'il vit chez moi, que les Aurors sont assaillis de courriers de fanatiques qui réclament le retour du Héros, que le mystère se prolonge avec des articles quotidiens spéculant sur les raisons de son silence soudain, et que ses amis se croient tout permis en me rappellant que je ne dois pas lui faire de mal.

OoO

"Vous savez, un peu d'air vous ferait du bien."

Il me sort sa technique d'echolocation. Il se sert de ses yeux.

"Monsieur Potter... Hum... Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas?"

Ah! Il a remarqué que je ne suis plus tout jeune! Il a dû voir les rides qui ont poussé sur mes oreilles, ou sur mon nez. Sur mon coeur, il s'en fout. Les rides font peur aux gens, à ce que je vois. Il fronçe les sourcils, arque son front, plisse les lèvres. Il n'aime pas mes rides.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. Le Temps est derrière toi, tu ne le vois pas? Il te vole tes espoirs, il pique tes rêves en douce, il aspire tes plus beaux souvenirs comme du jus de citrouille. Et le voilà qui te glisse une ride sur le visage. Regarde, mais regarde! Il se fiche de toi! Il rigole, et il recommence!

"Monsieur Potter? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Vous venez de vous faire arnaquer." lui dis-je.

Ah, je le savais. Je le savais bien que si je l'ouvrais il me lançerait _ce_ regard. Où est Drago? tic tac tic tac. Où est ma seringue? tic tac tic tac.

OoO

Basile ne put s'empêcher de vaciller sous le choc. En six mois, son meilleur ami était devenu une sorte de mollusque, état latent sous le régime de son ex-femme.

"Mais ça va pas, la tête?!?" finit-il par lâcher en plaquant son pion au devant de la reine du blond.

Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, il était neuf heures du soir, la partie venait de commençer, les nouvelles venaient de tomber. Drago allait quitter Londres pour aller foutre Potter au bord de la mer, au prétexte que cela pourrait lui remettre les idées en place, sur conseil d'un médicomage croûlant.

"Tu viens de t'auto-mutiler inutilement, Blaise." râla Malefoy en jetant sa dame sur le pion.

Zabini plaqua son poing sur l'échiquier. Jamais, jamais auparavant il n'avait entrevu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois cette attitude submissive et passive chez son ami. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule. Neuf heures une. Les minutes avec Zabini passaient de plus en plus lentement. Elles courbaient l'échine sous le poids des remontrances, des éclats de voix, des incompréhensions de plus en plus vertigineuses.

"Drago Malefoy! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas à Sainte-Mangouste?!? Il est complètement cinglé!"

Drago leva les yeux vers lui: ils étaient inexpressifs.

"Je ne comprends plus rien." articula Blaise en jetant sa tête à droite et à gauche, sous le regard invincible de Malefoy. Ce dernier passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et haussa les épaules:

"Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre moi-même, à vrai dire. Depuis qu'il est ici, je n'arrive plus à éviter de penser à lui. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais je suis à la fois désolé et content qu'il soit dans cet état-là. Il est très amusant, à certains moments. Biensûr, il est aussi capricieux, colérique, il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait... Mais Blaise, et je crois que c'est pour cela que je ne le renvoie pas, il a toujours dans son regard une sorte d'espoir quand il me regarde. Je le garde parce que je suis son seul espoir, que ça me fait jouir, mais aussi parce que depuis quelques semaines, j'ai besoin de lui _plus encore_. Je me sens tellement seul, et j'ai si peu de goût dans ce que je fais. Les minutes, tu le sais, me sont insupportables quand je suis oisif. Je suis encore jeune, c'est vrai. Mais être confiné ici me rappelle à quel point ma vie est vide."

Blaise se laissa glisser contre le fauteuil, éberlué. Neuf heures deux.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?"

Sa voix était rauque, comme si elle-même n'en croyait pas ce que la voix calme du blond avait raconté.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Potter m'aime, et que je lui manque quand je ne suis pas avec lui."

"Tu parles de _Potter_. Potter! POTTER, DRAGO!"

Zabini, dans la mésentente la plus confuse, s'était levé brusquement. Il pointait son index sur la porte derrière eux. Les pièces de l'échiquiser tremblèrent. Neuf deux minutes et trente secondes.

"Ouais, Potter. Je sais, _Zabini_. Mais je vois que tu grandis pas. Il a déjà programmé sa mort, il est pire qu'une épave, et même comme ça, il n'attend que moi à son chevet. C'est à la fois tordant et affligeant, je dois dire."

"T'es aussi taré que lui."

"Peut-être parce que depuis qu'il est là, je le vois gâcher un à un les trophées que le monde lui a offert dans des heures et des heures de folie innomable, et que je suis le seul à pouvoir regarder ça en face!"

Drago aussi s'était levé. Neuf heures trois minutes. Blaise soupira. Il sourit, le sourire de l'abandon, et il laissa ses pas le porter jusqu'à la porte. Ses bras s'abattaient dans l'air alors qu'il riait:

"Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton nouveau joujou, Drago! Un beau joujou, ouais! Il a une date de péremption visible sur son front, celui-là! Vas-y, donne-lui son foutu espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en peuve plus de se voir mourir alors que toi tu respires avec le même mouvement depuis toujours!"

La porte se referma sur lui. L'échiquier était presque en place ; il ne manquait que le pion noir. L'horloge indiquait neuf heures quatre avec un sourire charmant.

OoO

Potter s'est rendu compte qu'on avait déménagé. Il est enfin sorti de son lit. Pas que cela lui soit impossible, mais il ne sortait de ses draps que lorsque je lui expliquai qu'il devait rencontrer le docteur. J'évitais depuis longtemps de dire "visite médicale". Il pleurait comme un gosse, quand il entendait ces deux mots.

La mer lui fait du bien. Il sort tous les jours, il s'assied quelques minutes sur le banc que les elfes ont construit pour lui ( quelles créatures fascinantes: elles n'ont jamais montré aucun signe de dégoût, ni aucune attitude de révulsion à son égard. Elles s'occupent de lui avec ce même sourire ensoleillé et reconnaissant depuis qu'il est comme ça.), il respire et inspire avec avidité l'air marin. L'iode doit avoir un effet magique contre lequel aucun sort ne peut lutter. Il court, parfois, dans le jardin et s'amuse à danser sur les dalles posées dans l'herbe. Il est fou, il a un corps si pâle. Quand il se rend compte qu'il a froid, il revient vers moi et se blottit contre moi. Parfois, je le pousse par terre. Parfois, j'enfile ma veste autour de ses épaules frêles, et parfois, je le prends avec moi sous la même veste.

Le cottage est rustique, mais les elfes le rendent très agréables. Il n'y a qu'une seule pendule, ici. Pas de montre, pas d'horloge, pas de réveil, pas de cadran solaire. On laisse le soleil s'élever, on s'aventure à murmurer qu'il doit être telle heure en fonction de sa position, mais jamais on ne donne l'heure à haute voix. Potter, dans ce cas, s'agite et frissonne de tous ses membres en criant qu'il veut voir sa montre. J'ai dû plaquer mon corps sur le sien, l'autre soir, pour qu'il se calme. Ni les contes de Beedle le Barde, ni les potions que les elfes lui ont fait boire - qui étaient supposées assomer un hypogriffe - n'ont pu venir à bout de sa crise d'angoisse. J'ai serré les dents, et je me suis allongé sur lui.

Il s'est débattu quelques secondes, mais j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse en priant pour que ma manoeuvre soit couronnée de succès. Il a couiné, il m'a poussé de toutes ses forces, et j'ai tenu bon. Il a fini par mes caresser la tête en chuchotant mon nom. J'étais malade de peur, et pourtant, je me sentais à l'aise, ainsi calé.

L'ennui, et je préfère prêter cette réaction à un stimulus physiologique, c'est qu'il a bandé.

Je me suis retiré sans savoir comment gérer ce nouveau problème. Potter ne dormait pas beaucoup, il ne rêvait que de sombres tourments qu'il avait vécu, il ne bandait presque jamais. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

J'ai hésité un moment. Mais accomplir ce que je pensais vaguement faire aurait été inhumain. J'ai laissé Potter seul.

OoO

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. Où es-tu passé? Je ne vois plus rien que Drago. Il me sourit, mais il a peur. Qui pourrait le blâmer? La folie est comme le Temps, ils existent et nous sont familiers, même s'ils ne nous rongent que petit à petit. Quand on découvre qu'ils sont si nocifs et si vicieux, il est déjà trop tard.

Danser sur une dalle au dessus de l'herbe, tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner jusqu'à en avoir la nausée, ça me rappelle la sensation de vertige de mes pillules. Je suis attiré par le vide, je le désire avec une telle ardeur que c'en est insupportable. Je dois m'arrêter si je veux vivre. Je veux vivre?

Pourquoi? Pour mourir? Mourir d'une mort de chien, en plus. J'aurais aimé mourir ce jour-là, quand je L'ai vu tomber.

"Potter! Les tulipes, par Merlin! Fais attention aux tulipes!"

Drago aime me voir dans un si piteux état. Ca doit le divertir de sa vie poussiéreuse. Il voudrait lui aussi danser au dessus du vide et écraser tout sur son passage, il aimerait bien tout envoyer balader. Il reste assis sur ce banc. Il me fait pitié, je vais m'asseoir avec lui. Il me prend de plus en plus souvent contre lui, sous sa veste.

On est deux idiots qui vivent à l'envers. On ne voit plus le Temps passer, il n'y a plus d'aiguilles. Et pourtant, le soleil irradie le jardin, réchauffe les peaux et nous apaise avec nos angoisses de chronophages. Il fait un tour très lent, lui, atour de notre cadran.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. Où es-tu passé, le temps où je savais ce que je voulais?

OoO

Potter est lucide, depuis hier matin. Il reconnaît les elfes de maison, il ne court plus après la pendule de la cuisine, il mange avec une sorte d'appétit, il me sourit. Il ne me souriait pas, avant. Il me prend la main en rougissant, et la pose contre sa joue. Il ferme les yeux.

Il est resté assis assez longtemps sur le banc, aujourd'hui. Peut-être entre sept heures du matin et trois heures de l'après-midi. Il n'a pas dit un mot, mais je sentais qu'il était éveillé. Ses cheveux étaient chassés de son front par les petites bises marines. Il se cramponnait sur le banc, il tendait les jambes.

Potter serait-il guéri?

OoO

Je vis pour toi. Rien que pour toi. Tu me verras te serrer dans mes bras, enfouir ma tête dans ton cou et souffler sur ta nuque frémissante. Mais je n'irai pas plus loin. Mon sang et mon sperme sont des poisons. Ils te tueront s'ils se mêlent aux tiens. Tu le sais déjà, je t'ai vu baisser les yeux, tout à l'heure, sur le banc. Tu mé désirais, pas vrai? Peut-être réussirai-je à manier correctement ce que les moldus appellent "préservatifs". Même alors, nous ne serons pas vraiment l'un dans l'autre, et tu risqueras ta santé, ta vie et ton temps à chaque étreinte.

Je comprends pouquoi les moldus ont inventé de tels artifices. Les seringues, les préservatifs, les téléphones portables, les montres, les laves-vaisselle, les pillules, les alcools, les aspirateurs, les lampadaires, les tablettes de chocolat, les cigarettes, les tondeuses à gazon, les glaçes à la vanille, les vibro-masseurs, les poubelles, les livres et les instruments de musique.

Ils ont si peur du Temps...

OoO

Potter m'aime, il me désire et ses yeux me le crient plus fort que le bruit des vagues sur la grève. Il approche sa main de moi, et moi je le suivrai n'importe où, toujours.

OoO


End file.
